


Forever and always

by nutmeg17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Come Swallowing, Dean-Centric, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Reading, My First Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Soppy, Teasing, Top Dean, and not very supportive, but only because he is in shock, deans in love, getting caught, sam has the worst timing, sam is very shocked, this was my first attempt at smut, this was my time writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg17/pseuds/nutmeg17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas one shot written in Dean's pov of his and Cas' first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on ff.net  
> it was my first attempt at writing porn, so I apologise that its not fantastic  
> the lines in italic are Dean's thoughts  
> because it was writing a while ago it does not fit into the series now, i'd say series 5 ish? but it really doesn't matter  
> hope you enjoy it :)

I was alone in the motel room, Sammy went to some stupid art show to get information on one of the dealers it wasn't my thing there was no open bar or buffet, fuck that. Any way I had been feeling down. Have been for weeks, it's because well, that's how long it's been since I saw him. Not that Sam knew it, fuck I hope not. Either way he agreed to let me stay behind.

I was lying on the bed flicking through the channels, secretly hoping for Dr. Sexy when I found nothing that even came close to that awesome show; I switched off the TV and crashed out onto the bed.

I let my eyes close gently even though my pupils moved wildly beneath my lids and darks lashes, I began to think about Cas- as I always did.

This time Cas was a mechanic fixing my baby, Cas was hot and sweaty, grubby and had oil marks on his face and chest, of course being hot Cas had to take his shirt off.  
  
 ** _‘that’s just logical, nothing wrong with that.’_**  
  
Cas revealed his well hidden, firm muscular and well sculpted body. He shut the bonnet and laid on it, stroking his own chest licking his parched dry lips,

' ** _Fuck_** **.'**

I looked down and it was already beginning to harden. I had to stop, I very often thought about Cas but stopped when I got too excited because that would be weird, I never jerked off to the thought of Cas, not ever, okay maybe once…or twice.

"Hello Dean." My body jerked and blood ran cold as I spotted Cas, not telling how he was standing there for;

"Fuck, Cas I'm going to put a bell around that gorgeous little neck of yours..." Okay that didn't mean to come out, it just slipped.

' ** _Fuck, hopefully he's having one of those cute distracted socially retarded days'_**

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm confused as to the meaning."

' ** _Crap no such luck, I think_** **'**

I could feel my face grow in warmth and cheeks were obviously very red, Cas' stare was very intense, usually I secretly kinda liked it but now it just made me edgy he would figure out what I was just thinking about.

"I just meant, nothing it doesn't matter."

' ** _Drop it, drop it, drop it, please Cas drop it'_**

Then he nodded as it he accepted what I said, or maybe he was in my head and was willing to abide by my wishes, time to find out.

' ** _Cas I want you to kiss me…Nothing thank fuck he's not in my head, but why did I think that, I could have just said, why are you in my head? then wait to see if there was an answer but I suppose, I do want him to kiss me, lick me, fucking suck me off and then…fuck'_**

It was now fully up and throbbing desperately wanting realise.

"Dean, are you okay?"

' ** _Am I okay? Yeah I'm peachy thanks Cas'_**

I could think of an answer that wasn't rude or sarcastic and Cas was only being concerned, so I stayed quiet. Even if he was doing that goddamn sexy mother fucking head tilt thing. For the sake of my aching cock I had to change the subject or avert my eyes, I thought it best do both.

"Erm, where have you been? haven't seen you in weeks."

"I wasn't needed."

"Cas you’re always needed."

' ** _Now I sound like a girl, come on Dean cough, clear thought man up a bit, idiot'_**

"I mean you can always come and just hang out."

' ** _he did it, he smiled, damn that's cute, I want to hug him, no put arms down, lower arms, god I'm such an idiot angels aren't accustomed to hugs'_**

"Thank you Dean, but what will we do during this hang out?"

"Well first things first you need to relax, so take of your shoes and socks, that damn trench coat, you jacket and tie,"

' ** _And shirt, trousers and boxers…'_**

"Now, what do you want to do?"

' ** _That stiff shrug of his makes me want to kiss away the tension in his muscles'_**

"Come and sit down over here with me."

He came on the bed with me, he sat surprisingly close and I could feel the air move on my body as he sat

' ** _Calm down deep slow breaths, Do. Not. Pounce."_**

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas,"

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

' ** _Jesus that basted I knew it!'_**

"You were rooting around in my head! I do not have to answer any of…"

' ** _Fuck!'_**

In the midst of my rant, Cas kissed me, he kissed me. Out of now where he grabbed my collar and dragged me towards him. He pressed his lips firmly against mine, and the sneaky angel caught my bottom lips in his teeth,

"uh" Yes I groaned this bloody angel was a fucking excellent kisser. The not so angelic angel kissed my mouth open and inserted his wet strong tongue, not that I was complaining

' ** _my god this is hot'_**

"Uh Cas!" The kiss made my head spin and buzz slightly, he pulled away I was willing to carry on forever, his lips were full, ripe and sweet, so god damn kissable

"I can see the appeal of it Dean."

"Yeah me too," He was flirting with me! My angel was so adorable, flirting or he really was that socially and emotionally slow, which I really doubt considering he spoke about 3 inches from my lips

' ** _Teasing fucker'_**

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think perhaps we could…?"

"Just fucking kiss me Cas."

' ** _He grunted as he leant in to kiss me, wow that was hot'_**

During the kiss, now even more passionate then the one before, I managed to snake my way on top of him, pushing him on his back, man the guy was loving it

"Dean!"

' ** _That's it I'm pulling out all the stops!'_**

The way he gasped my name was probably the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Especially when I started undoing the buttons on his shirt as I kissed and ran my tongue down the new flesh as each button came undone.

I threw his and my shirts away onto the floor; I was desperate for skin on skin contact. He was warm and smooth as I lay on him, kissing and nipping his neck, running my fingers up his stomach soft enough to give him Goosebumps. Our chests touched, our hips and Jesus even our cocks.

"I want you baby," Okay I was fully aware I was teasing him, I was using my breathy husky; Come-fuck-me-now-I'm-such-a-whore-but-I-want-you-to-beg-first voice. And the look on his face when I called him baby was totally worth it, eyes clenched shut as he gasped for me to touch him.

"Uh, Dean."

' ** _That's it say my name.'_**

I moved to the side of the withering, horny, hard, wreck of an angel I so proudly created. I watched Cas' face as I ran my fingers over his chest and circled his nipples, the faces he made were memorising and made me want to fuck him right then and there. Slowly I lowered my hand and stroked his cock through his dark trousers, just a little too lightly for Cas' liking. I looked at Cas his eyes were glazed over, he was lusting, the naughty angel was sinning for me. I can’t tell you how fucking good that made me feel, I smirked at Cas as I took off his trousers, painfully slowly and tossed them to the floor, along with the rest of my clothes. I lowered my head and kissed his throbbing cock through his black boxers.

"Uh!"

' ** _That's it baby scream for me'_**

"What do you want baby?"

"Uh, Dean I want it, give it to me Dean uh!" With that I pulled off his boxers which revealed a fucking beauty of a cock, the angel was seriously packing some huge equipment. I wanted Cas to beg and I intended to make him. I hovered an inch from Cas’ leaking dick, sensitive to my breath as I breathed.

"Uh, please."

' ** _Beg Cas beg, scream, moan, groan show me you love it'_**

"Please!" Cas was pleading, begging me to taste him. With that I soaked my tongue with warm saliva inside my mouth and through a smile I licked up the enormous shaft of my angel, hearing his moans and winces made me want to take it straight away. But I wanted to drag it out, make it last as long as possible and yes I enjoyed what the anticipation did to Cas.

"You like that?" Cas nodded through clenched eyes, pink cheek and bitten lips, his body had heated up and he was completely submersed in pleasure.

My face was so close to his cock I could lick it by sticking out my tongue, but I didn't I lingered there, Cas even tried lifting his hips to bring his member to my lips and attention,

' ** _sneaky angel like I have ever forgotten about your dick.'_**

With my left hand steadying his chest, keeping him down so I could work I moved my fingers of my right gently up his pulsing erection stopping at the tip. It was already dripping in pre-cum, I swirled my finger around stimulating the angels senses making his back arc and fingers clenched in an outstretched manner. He bite his bottom lip, I'm sure to keep from screaming, which I would have actually enjoyed, but I would have him screaming before the end.

"Uh, please Dean, uh I want,"

"What do you want?"

"You, uh I want you please, please Dean"

With a smirk of victory I lowered my head again

"Anything you say baby." I kissed his tip, running my tongue over and around catching every drop of pre-cum that dripped from his rock hard cock, making Cas moan and fist at the bed sheets.

When I got it all, I moved back up Cas body and whispered into his ear

"So fucking good" Cas couldn't say anything in response he simply opened his mouth and let out a silent moan as his whole body shuddered beneath my words. I licked him across his neck stopping at his ear to nip his lobe with my teeth and returned to his cock.

I took it slow, kissing up his full length, licking the tip and lowering my head slightly circling my tongue around his cock as I did. Cas hands were in my hair, half running his fingers through them and half push me down. I started to feel a little guilty I had made the guy wait long enough, so I took him whole, I widened my mouth relaxed my throat and placed his entire cock in my mouth, I bobbed my head up and down slightly.

' ** _oh god, this uh!'_**

Me doing this made my head spin so I don't know how Cas managed to take it for so long. As I moved my head back up I sucked as I removed his cock from my willing, wet, gagging mouth. After I spat of his dick a few times to moisten it up more, I took it in my hand and began to pump. Using a tight grip it made Cas' breathing heavy and erratic.

' ** _I want you to cum.'_**

"Cum for me baby, I want to see it, to taste it."

I lay on my stomach as I was pumping and began to lick Cas' balls, I licked them with abandon, Cas' hands were pushing my head down if I lifted it to catch a glance at my angel, so I could tell he was enjoying it.

"You like me licking you like a fucking dog Cas? Does it feel good? You dirty fucking angel."

Okay I was doing the voice again and I couldn't help it, I could see it drove Cas wild, by the murmurs and groans of my name

' ** _so fucking hot!'_**

"UH dean I can feel it!"

"let it come baby."

I removed my hand and returned to sucking, this time faster. As I bobbed my head up and down between my angel's legs, he began moving him hips, thrusting into my mouth.

' ** _oh god, the angel is throat fucking me.'_**

"uh!" Is all I could manage with a massive cock being jammed so far in my mouth, it hit the back of my throat with every increasingly bigger thrust.

It wasn't long before Cas was Cumming,

"fuck, OH GOD! Dean!"

I felt the warm spurts of his release enter and slide down my throat. The sound of Cas Cumming sent shivers down my spine and made my eyes roll to the back of my head. Hearing Cas blaspheme made me feel ready to fucking cum. I milked him using my mouth and tongue and I swallowed every drop.

'A ** _n angel of the lord, was indulging in homosexual acts, using his name in vain along the way and fucking loving it. Hell I'm fucking loving it.'_**

I had to smirk at this, it was quite amusing.

"You taste good Cas, I knew you would."

Cas lifted his heavy head and watched as I licked his softening dick dry, before returning to the angels side. Cas returned his head to the pillow, completely spent, trying to catch his breath, I watched him for a moment and I loved how he was smiling through his uneven breathing.

He looked at me and lent over to place a soft tender kiss on my lips, before gesturing me to come closer. I lay in his arms, and for the first time I felt complete peace, completely calm and could feel myself smiling.

' ** _God when did I become such a chick!'_**

Cas was running his fingers through my hair as he kissed my forehead, then with his other hand he began to feel up my naked thigh and started stroking my cock,

' ** _Fuck'_**

It was hard the entire time, and was beginning to hurt it was so fucking hard. Cas' hand felt so good as it rubbed my cock.

"I want; I want to fuck you Cas."

Tactless I know but fuck it, I wanted it so bad.

"I want that too Dean."

Straight away I lunged myself from laying head on his chest to sitting on his hips,

' ** _oh god his dick feels good'_**

I forgot for a moment we were naked so the feel of naked skin under me was an extremely pleasant surprise. I passionately kissed his ripe swollen red lips

"What do I have to do?"

Cas asked eagerly, I smiled as I pulled out a small tube of lube from the bedside table drawer

"Lay still." I told him as I covered my fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the cold sticky lube.

I moved to in-between his legs; I widened his legs giving me more space to prepare him. I lowered myself and decided to lick the opening of Cas' tight untouched hole, Cas gasped as the muscles began to relax. Considering this was his first time, I thought that fingers may have been a big leap for him. I continued to lick opening him with my tongue, until I managed to inserted my tongue into him a few times, before removing myself,

"Okay now my fingers, it’s okay baby, it's okay we can always stop?"

"No, no I want to Dean, please continue."

' ** _That's my boy.'_**

My free hand rested on his thigh I stroked it with my thumb, reassuring Cas that I was there. I began; I inserted one well lubed finger to the knuckle Cas' body tensed. I waited for him to get used to the intrusion, I slowly inserted the rest and waited again,

"Go on Dean."

I began moving my finger slowly increasing the pace, when I heard whimpers I thought I should stop, but I soon realised they were from pleasure, as Cas' hips rocked against my finger, so I inserted another well lubed finger.

My two fingers were completely submersed in Cas' hole, it was tight and warm around my them. When Cas was used to two fingers, I decided to start scissoring widening him more and causing him to groan,

' ** _He's fucking riding my fingers, fuck I wanna cum.'_**

As I was fucking him with my fingers I soon found his sweet spot that made him shiver each time I grazed it, so whenever my finger went back in I made sure I did, Cas' dick was now completely hard again as he was moaning my name telling me what to do,

"Harder Dean, uh Dean more I want more!" I complied for a few minutes before I heard something come from the angel's lips I never expected, "Stop Dean, I want you to fuck me now, I want to feel for huge cock in me, I want to feel you move and come inside me, fuck me Dean."

Well I wasn't going to argue with that so I removed my fingers and positioned myself, before gently pushing my cock into Cas' loosened hole, just a few inches for to Cas got used to the size, when Cas nodded I continue and push all of myself inside my angel. I waited again until Cas was comfortable. It was strange I have never been this concerned or considerate with any of my other bed partners before. I began rocking gently, moving in and out until the burning pain Cas felt turn into pleasure and the gasps of discomfort turned into moans of erotic pleasure. Cas started thrusting back in time to my thrusts, I started to increase the power behind them. We moaned and gasped each others names. I looked down to see Cas' twitching leaking cock and began to pump in time to my movements.

"Uh, Dean harder, harder Dean!"

"Yeah, I'll fucking pound your tight hole Cas, is that what you want?"

"Uh YES oh god yes! Dean more."

"Cas uh, I'm coming baby, uh!" As soon as I said that, Cas clenched his ass muscles and made his hole even tighter, that sneaky basted but it felt so good. "So fucking tight."

I screamed Cas' name as I came, spurting inside him. My body shivered as I gasped for breath, a moment later Cas came again shooting his release up his chest, I milked his cock with my hand. I pulled out of Cas, I decided I wasn't done yet,

' ** _Watch this baby.'_**

I went on all fours and lapped up all of Cas' cum from his chest, Cas' expression was one of shock, lust and love. When I had finished Cas pulled me into another passionate sticky kiss as he wrapped his bare thighs around my waist, I collapsed into him, crashing our lips firmly together. We couldn't kiss for long; we still had to catch our breath. I laid on my back beside Cas, I could tell he wanted to curl up in my arms but he was so damn shy, he was so fucking cute sometimes.

"Cas, get over here."

A smile appeared on his face as he placed his head on my chest. Our legs entwined and wet from sweat. I pulled at the covers so it loosely covered our more private parts as we lay in comfortable silence listening to each other breath.

"Dean?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we hang out again tomorrow?" I couldn't help but laugh slightly as I kissed his head,

"Yes, god I love you Cas"

' ** _Shit'_**

Suddenly fear griped by entire body and I froze I couldn't even breath, that hadn't meant to slip out.

"I love you too Dean"

Cas spoke quietly and for the first time sounding tired but his voice was full of genuine love. At hearing those words come from the angels lips I completely melted into the mattress, every inch of me relaxed so much more than before. My grip around the angel tightened; slightly glad I was no longer the chick in this tender moment.

I could feel Cas' grace grow, it was beautiful, Cas glistened slightly as if he was just caught short of an umbrella when it started to ran. His warmth grew too; it filled me, all my insides felt as if they were buzzing and only just learning how to work properly.

' ** _Stay with me forever.'_**

"Cas, you are beautiful." I whispered to him, meaning it completely, I could have stayed there forever and would have if it weren't for the sudden intrusion. I tensed slightly ready to reach for the colt under my pillow in case it were anything nasty. Instead I looked up to find the shocked terrified face of Sam.

But like I said before I was completely relaxed, in love and being shielded by Cas' grace, so at that point I couldn't care less. Cas looked over too he was ready to get up, but I tighten my grip even more to hold the angel in place, I wasn't ashamed I had nothing to be ashamed about.

' ** _That's it stare all you want bitch.'_**

"Hey Sammy,"

I spoke with ease as if Sam walked in to see my cleaning my gun and not laying naked on the bed with the equally naked angel in my arms. Sam didn't say anything he couldn't, he tried he even opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out, so instead he backed away and closed the door behind him. I had to chuckle even Cas let out a small heavenly laugh.

There blissfulness was short lived as a now prepared Sam slammed the door open again

"Seriously!"

"Heya Sammy, good art thingy?"

This made Sam mad; I was purposely ignoring the elephant in the room, in a challenge to Sam to say something, anything negative about it.

"What the fuck!" Although Sam seemed more composed he still couldn't string many words together.

"Sam do you mind, we’re kind of worn out. Can we do this in the morning?"

"Seriously?" I had a massive smirk on my face and so did Cas, thankfully he had his back to Sam so my brother couldn't see, I nodded and Sam tensed.

"Seriously Sammy."

Sam sighed it was completely serial for him. The sight that laid before him was probably the last one he expected. It really was hilarious watching Sammy, he had no idea were to look. He threw his hands in the air in a giving up 'I'm way to tired for this' way

"I'm going to get my own room."

' ** _Thank fuck.'_**

Sam stated before swiftly storming out the room, he was red and thoroughly embarrassed. Cas looked at me concerned,

"Dean, you should have been for tactful."

"He's a big boy he can take it, besides he had to know, I'm not hiding what we have."

Cas smiled, I mean full on smiled before he kissed me gently, I had no idea that heaven was on earth, standing by my side all this time.

"Stay with me forever."

It sounded girly but I actually didn't care. With that Cas returned his head to my chest kissed it and closed his eyes. I'm still not sure if he slept or was merely relaxing listening to me breathe, either way it was the best damn night of my life. I closed my eyes and was about drift into sleep, as I heard three beautiful words fall from Cas' beautiful lips;

"Forever and always."


End file.
